


◐▂◐

by Auroradiation



Category: Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: Fanart, It's basically the two of them fucking in various positions, M/M, New ones updated, btw Victor has a pussy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auroradiation/pseuds/Auroradiation
Summary: Problem fixed, and Updates.
Relationships: Victor Frankenstein/Frankenstein's Creature
Comments: 39
Kudos: 154





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is such a post flagging bitch.
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos. I care a loooot about it. They are my motivations!
> 
> Updates!
> 
> I have fixed the broken imgages problem (hopefully); if they still appears broken, you can see them here:  
> https://www.pixiv.net/artworks/87569550  
> or my twitter: https://twitter.com/Auroradiation
> 
> btw there's some breastfeeding stuff in chapter two. It's just my kink. you don't have to see it if it will make you uncomfortable. Be warned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creature makes Victor breastfeed their baby


End file.
